Jessica's story
by Szuzio
Summary: It takes a second to like someone;  It takes a minute to have a crush on someone;  It takes a day to LOVE someone;  but, It takes a LIFETIME to FORGET someone!
1. Jessicas life

First year of high school I was set, I had good friends, an awesome GPA, and a crush on a guy that I was sure I could win over. He was my age, which was rare, I usually went for older guys, but anyway, he was different. He wasn't the guy everyone was head-over-heels for, he wasn't the captain of the football team, he was just there, in the mix of every other guy in the school, and I would have never met him if it wasn't for Theater class. His name is Justin, and he was everything a girl could ask for, still is, but that's not the point. He was cute, if you liked his type he had a goofy laugh that could make me laugh, an amazing smile that made me smile, a voice that made me giddy, eyes that made me melt, and short course hair, that when I touched it tickled my hand. He's about 5'6'' and just about ruined my life, just to make it better, and ruin it again. It's a very complicated situation, when you like a guy that's your friend, but not your best friend, just someone you barely say hi to when you see him in the hall, but enough about Justin I'm forgetting to mention ditzy Donna, she's one of my best friends that is hopelessly in love with one of her best friends, Mike, and Mike doesn't have a clue that Donna likes him, and something tells me that if he did he would totally go for it, I can honestly say I don't think Mike knows what he wants. Then there's Heather who has two perfectly good guys falling for her but is to blind to open her eyes and figure it out, mainly because she 'refuses' to see anything good in her, and then, there's Gary. Gary was the root to all of my problems, things I hated, but at the same time, one of the guys I dreamed about every night of my freshman year. I met him in gym, badminton to be exact. Any way I couldn't stand him, he spent every minute of every gym, lunch, theater, and speech and public speaking class harassing me, but after a while I started falling for him, which totally ruined the whole Justin thing. Gary was about 6 foot, and was a senior. He had brown eyes, and very pale skin, and wasn't very physically attractive, but I fell for him anyway. My name is Jessica Tracey Lola Linkins, and this is my story.


	2. The big surprise!

"Jess, Jessica, JESSICA!" I heard the voice of an angel calling my name.

"Hmmmmmm?" I asked the angel.

"Jessica it's time to wake up…Lola, seriously wake up," the angel spoke, wait a second Lola, why was the angel calling me by my confirmation name? Only Justin called me Lola…Oh I get it, it's not an angel it's Justin, close enough.

"Justin what do you want from my life I just want to sleep! I got no sleep last night and I'm tired and hungry."I replied crankily which was rare he usually made me perk right up just by his voice. I felt arms around me and I could feel his breath on my ear. OK I AM AWAKE!

"if you don't get up I'm just going to hug you until you do." Oh wow that's a motivator to NOT get up.

"Fine!" I opened my eyes and smiled and hugged him back for like a second and he let go o me, "why are you waking me up?" I asked I realized that he had no right to wake me up, but I couldn't be mad at him.

"We have to work on this project for class. Remember?"

"I thought Control freak Katie was doing that."

"She is, but I got lonely just sitting here watching her type, besides my computer isn't working so…"

"So you woke me up. Ok I see how it is!" we laughed.

"Lola, you're so strange." I smiled at the playful tease in his voice.

"Haha so can I go back to sleep now?"

"Hahahaha! No." I laughed and he joined in two seconds after.

Well now is as good of time as any to get him to say if he likes me or not. I started daydreaming about how he would tell me…..I quickly snapped out of it at the sound of his voice.

"Oh my God! Lola, stop spacing out!" whoops!

"Sorry Justin I'm out of it," I smiled, and he smiled back I just about melted right there.

"It's ok, so listen, Lola, there something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah, what is it?" I was excited this was serious, I could tell, and he was never serious. This could be the moment, the moment he told me he liked me.

"Jessica, I um, I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it, I…" he stopped mid sentence and turned around, I poked him on the back.

"Justin? J.T? What were you saying?" I never called him J.T, I was like one of the only ones who called him Justin, so you could tell I was serious.

"What are you talking about Lola I've been sitting here facing this way the whole time." Wtf? What was going on?

"Justin please, just say what you were saying before." I was completely serious. This was so cruel, it was like he got cold feet or something.

"Fine, Lola come over here and I'll tell you," he got up and walked to the corner of the room and sat down I followed close behind, "ok, but you cant tell anyone…" he started.

"Ok, I promise, I won't tell anyone."

"I like….Bridget." BRIDGET! He liked BRIDGET! Wow I so should have seen that coming, everyone liked Bridget, even the gay guys liked Bridget!


	3. The revealing

Ok Julia, act cool, wait what the hell my names not Julia, I'm losing it!"Oh my God really?" I said in a loud whisper, now for the cherry on the cake, God I'm going to have to wash my mouth out after I say this, "You should ask her out, you two would be too cute together." Bridget was my friend, but all love I had for her was suddenly lost, stupid Bridget.

"No, I couldn't…" he said quietly, it kind annoyed me, but whatever, all my energy was suddenly zapped out of me and I practically passed out into nothing. "Lola, are you ok?" ugh I hated his voice right now, he sounded concerned and he made it so hard for me to be pissed at him right now.

"I'm fine just have a lot going on ok?"

"I'm so sorry Lola I'm so selfish, I should have known," he should have known what? Did he know I liked him? Was I really that obvious? My thoughts got interrupted by him talking again, "You've seemed so out of it today and I should have noticed something was up, so what's wrong?" he asked, how the hell was I going to explain to him what was wrong?

"Just this guy I like who is sort of a friend of mine, he likes someone else, and even If he didn't he would never like me." Was that too obvious, please let him stay oblivious like he always is.

"Oh, well why would you say that."

"It's true he told me himself that he liked some other girl."

"No, that he wouldn't like you, Trace, any guy would be lucky to have you like him, they would have to be completely and totally idiotic to think differently, and I really think you're underestimating yourself, you're beautiful, you have amazing eyes, a beautiful smile, the cutest laugh, a perfect nose, a knock out figure, and the best hair I have ever seen." My heart stopped for a second, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, but he just called himself an idiot.

"Wait so you're calling yourself an idiot," SHIT! Did I just say that out loud.

"Um, what are you talking about Lola…." He sounded confused, the jig was up, I had to come clean.

"Justin, the guy I like is you, not anyone else, and I just thought that, maybe you could feel the same, but obviously I was wrong." I went to get up and walk away, class was over in 5 minutes and after that I wouldn't have to be with him, I could go sit by my locker by myself and cry, no one would notice if I covered my face and acted like I was studying, I just have to force a smile on my face a little longer. He smiled and started laughing, great now I was being laughed at, "Listen, Justin, If you're going to laugh at me I'm leaving." This time for real I got up, and I started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand pulled me in and kissed me. I kissed him back but then forced myself to pull away.

"What's wrong now, Lola?"

"You don't like me, you like Bridget," it pained me to say that.

"I lied, I only said I liked Bridget because I wanted to see how you reacted, when you didn't get jealous I panicked so I dropped the subject." He hugged me, "So Jessica, there's something I wanted to ask you, will you…"


	4. My Comforter

"Will I what?" I smiled, he was about to ask me out.

"Never mind, forget I said anything," wait what? What the F*ck!

"Wait what, no I can't forget, Justin what do you think you're doing! Was this just some game to you!" I could feel the tears coming the bell rang and I grabbed my things and bolted for my locker I sat down turned my computer on, covered my face with my hair, and started to cry. I didn't want to talk to anyone just cry, how could he do this to me? It's not fair, I still had to see him next block, I took theater and speech and public speaking class we all did, so I was stuck with him next block, I got lucky though, at least Gary didn't harass me today.

As if reading my mind I heard it, "Jessie baby! Girl what's up?" It was Gary, but he sounded different, less annoying I looked up to show him the tears dripping down my face so he would leave me alone. He was alone, which was so rare, he usually only annoyed me when his friends were around to cheer him on. He looked at me and his face softened his whole expression changed from, himself to someone who looked like he cared about me. I looked away and cried some more, no one even came looking for me! It's like no one cared that I was MIA. Whatever. I heard a loud noise that sounded like someone sat next to me, and then I felt an arm around me. I thought it was Donna, so I leaned my head on her shoulder and cried, but when I looked up it was Gary.

In any other situation I would jump up, or slap him, or scream, but I didn't I sank down laying down a little more, and rested my head on his chest and put my hand on his shoulder and cried he wrapped his other arm around me and was basically holding me while I cried. "I'm so sorry Gary." I said in between sobs.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked. I just shook my head, I couldn't talk anymore. I felt him get up and I was devastated, was he just going to leave me? He picked up my bag and pulled me to my feet, "come on the hallway is getting crowded lets go upstairs to room 1209, Mrs. Jenkins usually leaves the room open. I followed him. I felt like a little girl next to him. We went upstairs, I was just about done crying, but I didn't want Gary to know that, I felt so safe, and warm in his arms, I just wanted to sit with him some more. We were about to walk into the class room when I saw him sitting there, on his laptop, looking sad. It was Justin, ugh, here comes the tears again, I hate crying! I ran to the next room which was also open and sat on the floor in the corner. I resisted the urge to cry, and just sat there with my knees to my chest holding on to them and staring out into space, Gary ran after me and sat down next to me and pulled me into him, he was hugging me so tight, he could tell I was doing everything I could not to cry.

The bell rang, I got up, my eyes were noticeably puffy but I didn't care. I gave Gary the biggest hug "Thank you so much, Gary you have no idea how much this means to me." He put his arm around my shoulder, and I grabbed his hand, his arm just felt so natural there.

"Any time…Jessica baby." He winked.


	5. Justin Strikes Again

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff, we walked to class together and I was stared down by my friends, I think they were in shock. I was known for hating him, of course I never really did hate him. I just loved the attention I got from hating him, and the constant 'how do you know him, or did you two use to date' it was hysterical how much they believed I hated him. I shrugged his arm off my shoulder, he looked at me, and I just shook my head no.

"That wasn't the best idea in the world." I whispered, he looked at me and rolled his eyes, I continued, I realized I never told him why I was upset, I continued talking, "I don't want Justin to think I'm trying to make him jealous, and I don't want him to think you're my rebound, I mean I don't know why he would think that, because we- you and I, are just friends, but still."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Jessica what do you mean you don't want Justin to think you are trying to make him jealous, did you two, date or something." Wait, did Gary think we were a thing, not me and Justin, but me and him. God I hope not, but maybe I did hope for that, I couldn't describe my feelings for Gary in a few words, and maybe that was a good thing, maybe that was what I was looking for.

"Sort of, not really, no, but he was the reason I was crying." I continued in explain the whole story to him, then class started, we had a free period because we had to do speeches yesterday, and she didn't have a plan for us yet, I looked around and I saw Donna, and Mike sitting in the corner. They looked deep in conversation, when in reality they were probably talking about something stupid like unicorns. I felt like I was going to cry again. Telling the story again replaying it my head, the more I thought about it or talked about it the worse I felt. I felt a tap on my shoulder. UGH, it was Naomi, we use to be best friends, but we separated when we came to Saint John Vianney. We like never hang out now, or even talk, but for some reason she's bugging me. "What do you want Naomi?" I asked coldly, did she not see that Gary was about to embrace me to comfort me.

"Come here I have to ask you something," she eyed Gary suspiciously, "Alone."

"Ok." I was confused, "Be right back, Gary."

"Love triangle much?" she stated. What was she talking about?

"What?" I asked.

"Oh come on Jessica it's so obvious I saw you and Justin earlier, I mean, you two looked like a couple, unless you kiss random guys now, and I saw you and Gary, I saw you in the room alone with him, does Justin know about him. I don't trust Gary, I know we aren't that close anymore and you probably don't care what I think, but I'm going to tell you any way," that's a shocker, "Gary isn't good for you he's leaving in like a month."

"Like three months!" I interrupted. She was not going to cut my time with Gary that short, "We have the summer too you know."

"You know what I mean, it's just, he probably just wants to get lucky, and it's not fair to Justin. I mean, I know for a fact he likes you, he has liked you for a while."

"Wait, hold up there Ms. loud mouth! You knew I liked him! I told you, and you knew he liked me and you waited till now to freaking tell me!"

"You know that's not the point, Jessica, you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt, and I'm telling you, if you choose Gary, you're going to get hurt, I don't care what he says, Jessica, he isn't going to stay for you."

Wow, now that was a bubble buster, but she's wrong, I know she is. She has no clue what Justin did to me, well here's an eye-opener for her. "Do you know what Justin did? No? Well he told me he liked Bridget, then I slipped up and said I liked him, he kissed me, I asked him why he did that when he liked Bridget, he said he just said he liked Bridget to see if I liked him and get my reaction, I laughed, he was about to ask me out, and then, then! Do you know what he did then? He said forget it, just forget this whole thing even happened. So you know what? That's what I'm going to do, I'm going to forget about him, about the kiss, and about the pain."

"That little no good jackass!" Ha told you.

"Yeah well I got to go, Gary's waiting for me," and with that I walked away.

I sat down next to Gary, he smiled at me and I smiled back, even if this, me and him, even if it went nowhere, I would be happy, I just felt so safe when I was around Gary.

I felt a tap on my shoulder! Oh go the hell away Naomi! I turned around, and there he was sad looking Justin, standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Lola, can we talk?"

"My name isn't Lola my name is Jessica."

"Lola please, let me explain?" wow he could not take a hint.

"Explain what? Who are you? I've been forgetting things lately sorry I can't help you," that'll show him. I turned around but he grabbed my arm and pulled me up, "Let go of me!" I was being a little over dramatic, but what the hell, he has no right to touch me, he isn't my friend, or someone I talk to. He had no right to grab me like that!

"She said LET GO!" Gary to my rescue, I could so picture him being my knight in shining armor!

"I'm not hurting her stay out of this Gary, go find someone else to try to get with, because she's mine! I saw her first!" what was I? The last freaking cookie, this was so not a good way for Justin to win me over!

"She's not yours, she's mine, and I don't care if you saw her first. At least I didn't break her!" WTF. New score Gary-0 Justin-0.


	6. Secound Chance

"Ok I am so not some toy you two can fight over! And I don't belong to either of you, you never asked me out," I pointed to Gary, "and I don't even know who you are, and when I say that I mean it! I really don't, and even if either of you did ask me out I wouldn't belong to anyone."

"Sorry Jessica, got a little carried away," Awe ok, Gary-1, Justin-0. I definitely like, love Gary.

"I'm sorry too Lola, for everything, I never meant to hurt you, please just, give me another chance, please," I hated being mad at him, but he isn't getting off that easy, I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes, they were pouring down my face. I hid my face behind my hair so they wouldn't see my tears, but it was no match for Gary. He brushed my hair away from my face and wiped a tear off of my lip. He grabbed my chin with his hand and tilted it up. Was he going to kiss me? His face changed from soft and caring to disgust and anger. What did I do now?

He let go and turned and faced Justin, and started to flip out on him, "You did that! Do you know that? You made her cry, and cry, and cry again, and you think you can just say sorry and she'll forgive you! Well you know what? You're wrong! It doesn't work like that, so f*ck off and leave her alone. Or you'll hear from me!" he pushed Justin, and I freaked. Justin punched Gary in the gut, but Gary didn't even flinch.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, the teacher looked up, good I was loud enough to draw attention to us, I wanted to get her attention so they would stop fighting over me. I started talking a lot quieter, "Seriously! Go fight over someone worth fighting for. I mean really this is pathetic. I'm not putting myself down, but seriously I'm not worth this, this, this hassle." It was true, I mean I didn't even think I was good enough for either one of them, but obviously what I thought didn't matter. If I had said that I would have been stuck listening to the 'that's not true, don't say that, you are beautiful' Ha.

"Jess, I'm so sorry, can you please forgive me, Jess you know me, I would never hurt you, not purposely, you know that." Justin, I really like him, no matter how hard I try I can't stay mad at him, I have to forgive him. I face him to talk when I feel Gary pull me to face him, he leaned down, pulled me in and lightly tipped my chin up. I was about to kiss him, about to do it, but I pushed him away.

"Gary, I'm sorry, please forgive me, but I have to forgive Justin. I can't do this." I looked at him and he shook his head in agreement. I hugged him and he hugged me back, I could tell he was upset, but I could also tell this wasn't over, I can live with that. "Justin, I forgive you, you already heard me say that though." Justin hugged me, I looked at the clock, it had only been 25 minutes we still had 52 minutes left.

"Lola, I'm just going to ask you, will you go out with me?" Gary walked away and I just shook my head and smiled.

"Yes, yes I would love to go out with you," I hugged him and he smiled, "I'll be back." I ran over to Donna who was so obviously flirting with Mike. He was poking her in the stomach to get her to react, which even I had to admit, was hilarious. "Guess who just asked me out?" I was so excited, but upset at the same time, I should have been the happiest person in the world right then, but I still had regrets, maybe I shouldn't have given him a second chance, but then again if I hadn't I would have been unhappy then too, I couldn't have it both ways, no matter how badly I want it.


	7. Foul or Strike 3?

"Um, Gary?" she laughed, ugh Donna obviously didn't know how stoked I was, and how serious this was.

"Did Justin finally get the balls to ask you?" Mike replied ignoring Donna's comment, I didn't blame him, I ignored her too, but what did he mean finally?

"Um, no, and um yeah, what do you mean by finally, Mike?" I asked I was so confused.

"He's been debating whether or not he should for the past week, it's about time, I was ready to ask you out for him if he didn't do it soon!" ha, that's funny.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about? Did Justin ask you out?" Ditzy Donna, yes but let's keep her confused for a bit.

"No, yes, maybe, what?" ha this was fun, Mike caught on.

"Later, totally, just wondering, huh?" Oh Mike, her and Donna would make the perfect pair, but he's oblivious to life.

"Ok, never, not today, yesterday, no, the other left, Um?" This was funny but maybe we should stop now, she looked like she was going to cry she was so confused, "Yes, Justin asked me out."

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?" she asked, then squealed; apparently Mike caught her off guard and poked her stomach. I laughed and walked away, I went up to Justin, him and Gary had been talking, which was so not a good sign. Like what were they talking about? I see Gary go to punch Justin in the face and I run over to them and stand in between them, but I was too late, Gary hit Justin, not hard because I got in the way, but hard enough.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled at Gary.

"Did he tell you! Did he? Do you know that Justin is moving to Mexico? In a month!" Gary replied, I just looked at Justin, my eyes wide, with tears filling up in them.

"What? Justin, is this true!" I was so upset! How could do this to me! I though he cared about me, but for about the 4th time today he made me cry, but this time it wasn't because I was sad, they were tears of anger! I went at him, but Gary held me back, just one slap and I would have been satisfied but I couldn't reach him, Gary had his arms wrapped around me, "How dare you! How could you do this to me!" I was furious, and hurt. People started looking at me, but I didn't care, f*ck them. I stared down Justin and he turned away, I calmed down and Gary let go of me. I turned around and hugged him, I started to cry into his chest, this was awful, I thought I was in love with Justin, and I thought he felt the same, but apparently I was just some distraction for him, something to do until he moved to freaking Mexico. Maybe I shouldn't have freaked out on him though, I mean a month is a long time to go out with someone in high school, I didn't really know at this point, I was so dizzy, I felt a little…..I started to collapse backwards I felt Gary grab me, and that's the last thing I remember, I woke up on the floor, my head on Gray's lap, and people all around me. "What the hell, why is everyone staring at me? Why am I on the floor?"

"You fainted," I looked up at the face staring down at me, it was Gary, he has turned out to be my savior today. The nurse came up to me and helped me up. I was a little dizzy at first, but after a minute I was fine. Everyone was looking at me and rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to go home honey?" the nurse asked, I just shook my head no, and looked at the clock. We had five minutes of class left, the nurse looked at Justin, "Justin sweetie, would you be a doll and make sure Jessica gets to her next class ok, and stay with her for a while, make sure she doesn't get woozy again."

"No, I'm fine, really, I don't need anyone to walk me to class," I replied, out of all the people in the class why did she ask the one who made me faint to walk me to class.

"I know, but those are school regulations, honey." Ugh she was pissing me off but whatever, maybe I should listen to what he has to say. I mean after a month I never have to see him again. The bell rang and I hugged Gary, he kissed me on the forehead and I just smiled. I don't know how to describe it, but I felt a jolt of electricity go through me, when he kissed me. I wanted to kiss him, but Justin interrupted my reaction.

"Come on Jessica, I need to talk to you anyway." Ugh! Why didn't he understand that I don't want to talk to him! I don't want to look at him, the sight of him is making me sick, I looked away and started walking to class in silence. I refused to look at him, I knew I would start to cry if I looked at him, and I couldn't allow myself to cry. We made it to the class room and I sat down.


	8. Listen to your heart

"You can go now, it's just computer class, I don't need you to babysit me, I have a highly responsibly teacher that can do that," as if to prove I did need babysitting my friend Katrina went into the backroom, and opened the door, and there was my 'responsible' teacher, asleep. In the closet. Mrs. Noels was the best teacher, she was so much fun, but she had the tendency to get off topic a lot, and fall asleep, in the closet. "Katrina close the closet door," I said quietly, the last thing I need was to have her wake up, I wasn't in the mood to do anything. She closed the door, and Justin laughed. I shot him a dirty look. I didn't need to take this from him after what he did to me, I was pissed at him, and he doesn't want to piss me of anymore. That would be a big mistake! "Justin just leave, I hate you, I never want to see you again, just go and move to freaking Mexico. You're a low life dirt bag! Go to hell!" I was going to go on but he kissed me, I wanted to pull away but I melted. I kissed him, I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it, the feeling I had for him five minutes ago wasn't hatred, I could never hate him, I loved him too much.

I pulled myself away, and I looked at him and I cried, I hugged him. He held me, but he wasn't as strong as Gary so, I didn't feel as warm in his arms, but I still felt comforted. "Why are you leaving me? Why are you moving?" he sat on the floor, and I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder, and he leaned his head my head.

"Lola, you don't understand, I don't want to move, I'm trying to convince my mom to let me stay here, and the only way I can do that is if I stay with my Uncle, my dad got a huge promotion, and he'd be an idiot if he didn't take the job, and I can't keep him here, but the only way I can move in with my Uncle, is if I get a job, my Uncle's going to Iraq soon, and my Aunt hates me, so I have to pay my own tuition, I mean, my dad could, but he doesn't support me staying here for some girl. He thinks that since I'm only 15 I have my whole life ahead of me to mess up for some girl." I lifted my head up, did he just say he was staying here for me, or did he mean some other chick?

"Me?" I looked up at him with my eyes wide and watery, I could see myself in his eyes, he smiled down at me and the tears fell down my face, I was so touched, he really did care about me.

"I'm in love with you Jessica Tracey Lola Linkins." I smiled, I could help it, he actually said it, he actually said what I dreamed about him saying for months, but there was something wrong with how I felt about it, I felt like he just said it to get me to listen to him. I know I was wrong, and the only thing wrong with what he said is how, I kind of wanted it to be Gary to say it. I was just so confused, and I couldn't wait to get home, to see my baby, Crystal.


	9. Computer Class

Crystal is my 9 month old German Sheppard, and she's absolutely gorgeous, I love her to death, she's like my little guardian angel, anyway, she loved to go for walks, and I needed to go for a nice walk around the neighborhood, clear my mind and just think, I just had to get through the rest of class and I'll be fine. It should be easy as long as Lucas didn't wake Mrs. Noels up. Which it looked like he was about to do, I saw him walking to the closet. Ugh why did he always have to 'learn' something, well here's something for him to learn, I got up and Justin looked at me, he was about to open his mouth to say something but I put a finger to his lips and said shush.

I walked up behind Lucas, and smacked the back of his head lightly, he turned around. "What do you think you're doing, Lucas?" I gave him a pissed off grin.

"Come on Jessica, we need to get class started, I let her sleep for 10 minutes into class, but we could get into serious trouble if she wakes up on her own," he had a point, but I don't care, she can't get us in trouble when she is the one who's so incapable of staying awake throughout the day, she should retire or become a guidance counselor, but that's not the point, I can't deal with having class right now, I just wanted to be with Justin right now.

"Just give me 15 more minutes, please, Lucas, please." I begged, what has the world come to when I have to beg a teenager, to let me skip class! He looked at me, and I gave him the puppy dog face. It didn't work though, it never did.

"Fine, 15 minutes, that's it." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much, by the way, Heather says hey." Haha, no she didn't but I will say she did, because he loves her, and she loves him. She just won't admit it. He smiled, see, a hey a day, keeps the frowns away. I walked over to Justin and sat down next to him, he put his arm around me and leaned in to kiss me, and I closed my eyes and prepared for the kiss, when I heard an annoying voice talk to me.

"Get a room, Jessica!" Katrina could be so annoying sometimes.

"Yeah I agree with Katrina, Jess, no one wants to watch you make out with…Um who is this? I mean, I know this is J.T., but are you two boyfriend and girlfriend now?" No Lucas I kiss random guys now, and since when did he agree with Katrina. My thoughts were interrupted by Justin.

"Yes, I am her boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" whoa, okay that sounded really strange, he never called me his 'girlfriend' before, but maybe that's because we never actually dated before. It sent a chill down my spine, but Katrina gasped in shock.

"Since when are you two a couple?" she was so confused. I just smiled, I was confused to, so I'm going to let him explain.

"Since today." Okay well, I guess that's a good enough explanation.

"Oh, well then, Congratulations, I guess…" She replied awkwardly. I giggled out of giddiness.

"What are you laughing at?" Justin questioned playfully, he started to tickle me, and I laughed hysterically, I looked around and realized everyone was staring at us. It's funny I forgot that other people were around. I closed my eyes, and tried to forget everything around me but Justin, I felt his breath on my cheek, and I could smell it, it smelt like apple-pineapple trident layers, and it tasted like it to. Mine probably smelt the same, with a hint of appletini Victoria secrets lip-gloss. I could feel his lips get closer to mine, and I tilted my head and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Jessica!" I opened my eyes, what the hell did Lucas think he was doing? I looked at him and Mrs. Noels was opening the door, I jolted my head back and sat in my seat. Justin followed behind me. He sat down and I looked at him, wow, this was happing fast…Maybe we should slow down, but I kind of like the pace we're at. I quickly opened my book to the page we were supposed to be on and opened a word document, everyone else did the same.

"Class, sorry about that, I had an important phone call to make." I almost burst out in hysterics laughing, but I held it in. She went to her desk, "Let me take attendance," Mrs. Noels went down the list and got to me. She looked at Justin behind me, "Justin, why are you here?"

"Jessica fainted last block and I was told to take her to class, and I couldn't leave without a pass to class so I just sat here." He didn't even flinch when he talked to her; I was so shy when it came to teachers.

"Okay, here, I'll give you a pass, let's see it's 2:15 p.m. Wow, class went by fast." She was right, Mrs. Noels usually is though, but class did go by fast. At least in 2 minutes the bell would ring and school would be over. I could go to my locker and meet Heather, and we could chill till 2:45, and then I could go home and go for a walk. While picturing the rest of this wonderful, confusing, Friday in my head the bell rang.


	10. Trapped

"Hey, I'm going to my locker, I'll meet you by the front door in a little bit, okay?" I asked. Even if it wasn't that's what I was going to do.

"Okay, that's fine, it doesn't matter as long as I see you before you go." He kissed me on my cheek, and I ran down to my locker. I grabbed my books, and I waited for Heather. It felt like forever until she got here. In actuality it was only 4 minutes though. She walked up to me and I squealed.

"Oh. My. God! You will never guess what happened!" I told her the story in about five minutes, she just stood there in shock; she hated Gary, and didn't particularly care for Justin, so she looked like she was ready to murder someone when I got to the part when Justin dissed me, and just left me there to die. A little over dramatic, but that's how it felt to me. When I finished the story, she just stood there in shock. I was so ready for whatever sarcastic comment she threw my way. She's my all time best friend and I have, completely, and totally, grown immune to her sarcastic ways, and I was so giddy from today I knew I could spin what she said around!

"Oh my God! Are you kidding me? Okay, I guess Justin, and Gary aren't total morons." YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! Oh, wait, she didn't just insult them. Okay I take that back.

"See I told you!" I replied with a goofy smile, I gave her a big hug, and we turned around the corner to get to the front door, where I would meet my boyfriend (hehe that word made me giddy), and we would live happily ever after. Oh my gosh, that sounds so corny, even thinking about it. As we started walking down the hallway I heard a familiar voice from behind me, I turned around, but there was no one there. I was going insane, I actually thought I heard Gary's voice, I looked over at Heather, she had turned around too. So, maybe I wasn't going insane, that's a good sign. We kept walking though, it was really no big deal.

Next thing I knew, I was being lifted into the air from behind, and put into the carrying position of a baby. Heather just laughed at me. I was so happy that it was a dress down day, I would have been screwed if I was in a skirt. "Gary put me down," I could put on the cutest little girl voice when I wanted to.

"If you want to get down, you have to know the magic words." Ugh, he was so annoying. It's weird I can remember all the harassing I went through with him, he always harassed me. Even in the hallways at lunch, and then all of a sudden it was like he was my best friend, or more. I didn't know the stupid secret password. I started flailing my arms like an idiot, but it was useless, he had me in a tight grip, and there wasn't a shot in hell I was getting out of it. "Where are you headed?" I rolled my eyes; maybe he will put me down if I tell him.

"To Justin's locker!" he rolled his eyes and I smiled my evil grin.

"You guys haven't even gone out yet and already you're inseparable," He rolled his eyes, "it's nauseating!"

"Oh PUHLEASE! You wish it was you!" I joked.

He looked me dead in the eyes, I tried to look away but I couldn't I could tell what I just said hit a sore spot, and I felt really bad. "You're right, Jessica. I do wish it was me…" a single tear rolled down my eye, and he wiped it away. I looked up at Heather.

"Sorry to interrupt this gag fest, but here comes Justin." Heather let me know.

"Put me down! Now!" Gary just looked at me and shook his head no. Justin walked up to us with a puzzled face.

"What's going on?" he looked from me, to Gary, to Heather. He stared at her, waiting for her to answer.

"Oh, I'm not completely sure, but I want popcorn, because this is hysterical, and it looks like it might get even better." Grrr, sometimes I just wanted to slap that girl. She so did not help this situation.

"I hate to sound annoying, and clingy, but I want to know, why the hell you are carrying my girlfriend!" He yelled at Gary.

"HE WON'T PUT ME DOWN!" I replied annoyingly.

"Gary, can you please put her down." Heather to the rescue!

"She has to say the magic phrase." He replied, what was he on? Crack? I don't know the freaking magic phrase.

"Gary, I'm going to take an educational guess. Is it: GARY, PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I KICK YOU IN A PLACE, YOU NEVER WANT TO BE KICKED!" I laughed.

"Nope, try again." He smiled at me, "You know what I will put you down right now."

"Really?" what was he up to?

"All you have to do is kiss me."

"Fine!" Justin screamed. What? Why did he just say fine!

"JUSTIN?" Heather and I screamed in unison, we looked at each other and then back at him.

"Go ahead! Lola, kiss him, do it. It doesn't matter, it won't mean anything, it's not like you love him or anything. So do it. He'll put you down and you can come over here to me," oh ok, so he didn't hate me, but I did love Gary.

"Fine, Gary, I'll kiss you." I looked up at him, and I placed my hands on his face, and kissed him, on his cheek.

"Well aren't you the tricky one." He replied to the kiss, It might sound insane, but when I kissed him on the cheek I felt a jolt of electricity


	11. Telling Mom

"Yeah, well, now just put me down." He put me down and I walked over to Justin, and kissed him. I looked at Gary when I was done, and realized what a bitch I was being. I quickly looked away and Justin and Heather left. I was alone, with Gary.

"Just admit you're in love with me," he said, "and that's why you wouldn't kiss me on my lips. You were afraid!"

Damn, how the hell did he know that. I just rolled my eyes, I looked out the window, and there was my mom, "That's my ride, um, I'll talk to you later, bye, love y—ooVoo!" smooth Jess, real smooth.

"What? What does ooVoo have to do with anything?" He asked with a knowing grin.

"That was me hinting to you, to add me on ooVoo." Wow I could think fast sometimes.

"Oh, ok. I need your number, by the way." I chuckled and he handed me his phone, if any of this, what happened today, hadn't happened, I would have never giving him my number. I typed in my number, and as a joke put it under, Jessy Baby33, with a bunch of spaces in front of it so I would be the first person in his contacts.

"So you do think you're my baby girl?" he winked, I rolled my eyes and I looked out the window. There was my mom still sitting there.

"I got to go, call me in a little bit, so I get your number." I gave him a hug and walked to the car.

"Hey mom," I said cheerfully.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" she had no clue, she wasn't a huge fan of the idea of me dating, but I knew she would understand since it was Justin. She knew how much I liked him.

I told her the whole story, from sleeping, to being carried, to giving Gary my number. By the time I finished we were in the driveway. She sat for a moment and thought, and then just looked at me and said, "Ok, you can date him, I just have to talk to daddy." I laughed.

"Ok, thanks, I'm going to go walk Crystal, ok?" she shook her head yes. I grabbed my cell and ran inside to Crystal, "Hey baby girl, you ready to go for a walk?" she started jumping wildly. That was usually a sign that she wanted to go out. I ran inside I threw on my yoga pants, and long sleeve shirt, sneakers, and sweatshirt. I put Crystal on her leash, grabbed my iPod, put my cell on vibrate, put my iPod on full blast, and ran out of the house. I started jogging, Crystal was in heaven; she loved to jog.

We jogged out of the driveway, and made a left at the stop sign, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man jogging close behind me, not too close, but close enough to make me feel weary. I ignored him though, he was probably just going out for a jog. I felt my phone vibrate and I stop jogging to answer it. I turned of my music, and I didn't recognize the number. Something told me to ignore it, but I didn't, "Hello?"


	12. 911!

"Hey Jess, it's me, Gary."

"Oh hey Gary," I continued to run as I talked.

"Hey, so, what's up?" he asked awkwardly. I looked behind me and the man was getting closer, I made a quick turn into Navesink's school parking lot, and did a loop out the back. He stayed behind at least 200 yards now, but he was still following me.

"Gary I have to go, I'll talk to you later." I responded quickly, I started to run faster, I had to call the police.

"Jess, what's wrong, why do you sound scared and out of breath?" he questioned

"I'm out jogging, and there's this man following me, and it's freaking me out, I'm going to call the police, I'll talk to you later." I replied quickly.

"Wait! Where are you right now?" he asked.

"I'm like 5 minutes away from Bayshore middle school why?" I had to get him off the phone.

"Run, as fast as you physically possibly can. I live right near there. I will be there in two minutes." I heard the car door slam shut, and I heard him start his engine roar. I couldn't believe he was actually coming to my rescue. I did as I was told, and I sprinted towards the school. It would take me 3 minutes; if I could stay at this pace. I looked behind me, and the man was running just as fast as I was now. I was scared to death. "Jess, where are you? I'm here," I forgot Gary was on the line. The cold air, started to sting in my throat and nose. My face was getting numb, and I could tell it was getting hard for Crystal to keep up. I knew she could protect me. But she was only 9 months old, and is still a little baby.

She hated this one girl, who was sort of my friend, but she loved Donna, and Heather, which tells me she can sense my real friends. As I got closer I could see Gary's beat up gold Catalak in the parking lot. I ran faster than before. I was almost there. I got to him, and he got out of the car, he opened the car door for me (what a gentleman) and I had Crystal get in. I looked behind us and I could see the man about 100 yards away from us. "Get in the car, lock the doors, and don't open them." He instructed.

I shook my head, "No, get in the car with me, we can drive away, and no one gets hurt." I didn't trust this man, the whole time his hand was in his pocket, and as he got closer I could tell he had a gun. I started crying, "Please Gary," I begged, "please!"

"No! This bastard is going to get what is coming to him." He replied. I was lucky, if need be I was highly trained in karate. My dad's a fifth degree black belt, and my Grandfather I believe was higher.

"Fine," I got in the car with Crystal and locked to doors, I looked around and Gary was gone. He left? I was scared to death. I heard a tap at the window and slowly turned my head towards it. There was a gun, pointed at my head, the man standing at the door. I looked at him and I saw a shadow from behind him, Gary jumped on him, and I squealed. I grabbed my phone and dialed 911. It rang twice and I got n answer.

"Hello? 911, what's your emergency?" the operator said calmly.

"My name is Jessica Linkins…I am currently in the Bayshore parking lot. There's a man with a gun, fighting with my friend. He tried to kill me. Please I'm scared."

"Stay calm. An ambulance and the police are on their way. You should have help in 3 minutes." I hung up the phone, the man with the gun was on the ground and I jumped out of the car, Gary was on the ground, knocked unconscious, "Gary, please get up, please Gary, please!" I cried. He opened his eyes and stood up.

"Did I get him?" he asked. I shook my head yes, "Jess look out," he pushed me out of the way and jumped, where he looked like he was going to tackle me. It's like it all happened in slow motion. I heard the shot, I saw the bullet, and I saw it hit Gary, right in the leg. He fell to the ground and got extremely scratched up I hid behind the car.

Gary was losing blood fast. I ran behind the car, and I was two feet away from the armed man. I got behind him and kicked him between his legs. He fell to the ground. I smashed his head with the hardest kick possible. I took off my sweatshirt, and ran to Gary. He was unconscious; I put the sweatshirt on his wound and put pressure on it. I heard the ambulance, and I could see the police car lights. They rushed into the parking lot and jumped out of the back with a stretcher, they put him on one and the man with the gun, on the other one. The paramedic looked at me, and saw the tears rolling down my face, he didn't look much older than Gary, I was guessing he was 21. "It's going to be okay, he's going to be fine. Do you want to ride with us?" he tried to comfort me.


	13. Ambulance ride

"I do, but I have my dog, and I can't just leave her." It was true, the paramedic looked at me.

He handed me his sunglasses, "Where these, if anyone says anything to you, say she's a Seeing Eye dog." I took the glasses and put them on, they were cute, and so was he, but totally not my type. I ran and got Crystal.

We piled into the back of the ambulance, and Gary looked lifeless, I grabbed his hand, and held it. I started to cry, he had lost so much blood. I was so afraid that he wasn't going to make it. I listened to the beeping of the heart rate machine. It wasn't violently fast, it was slow. Beep…beep…..beep. There was a long pause where I got scared. It was so traumatic, it sounded like he died for a minute. I started to cry loudly, Crystal was licking Gary's face, and the paramedic kept putting disinfectant in his open wound, when it was all clean you could see that it was barely a graze. The bullet hadn't even gone in his leg. The heart monitor suddenly stopped, there was a loud solid beep, and the paramedic started rubbing paddles together. This was all happing so fast.

I lost it "Do something!" I screamed after the paddles didn't work, they put it on a higher level. "Gary! Please, you can't do this to me, you can't leave me, I'm in love with you Gary! You were right, you've been right from day one. I love you, I'm in love with you, I couldn't kiss you before! I was scared! I was so scared! I don't want to have these feelings for you, because you're leaving me, and I don't want to get hurt! I'm afraid that when you leave you'd never talk to me again. Please, don't leave me, not now! Not like this!" I was crying, and the paramedic was doing everything possible to bring him back to life. I couldn't take it, I was becoming dizzy, I brought my head to my lap and I lost it, I was shaking, and I was trying to breathe my chest was so tight. I was sure the paramedic called my mom, because just then my phone started ringing and it was my mom.

"Hello," I did my best to greet. I was still crying, so it was hard for me to talk.

"Jessica? Are you ok? I just got a call, I'm on my way to the hospital, I'm getting in a car now." Oh God.

"Mom I'm fine, there's not a scratch on me."

"But, the police said there was a gun, and someone got shot in the leg."

"There was a gun, and Gary got shot in the leg, pushing me out of the way, to save my life, and now he's probably dead!"

"What do you mean he's probably dead?" I started crying loudly.

"He has no pulse, or heart rate! His heart stopped, and they're trying to bring him back, we're almost at the hospital. I have to go mom, I love you."

"I love you too. I'll pick you up in two hours. Bye." I hung up and I grabbed his hand.

"Please Gary, please come back." Almost miraculously his heart started beating again. I realized that they had been giving him oxygen, and shocking him with the electric paddles. He opened his eyes, and I hugged him, he smiled, and I kissed him on the cheek. "You scared me, I'm so glad you're okay!" I whispered to him. We got to the hospital, and he was taken to an emergency room. I had to wait in the waiting room while they were stitching up his wound. The paramedic kept me company in the mean time.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes were piercing blue. I looked him in the eyes, and I could tell that he had seen a lot, he had probably experienced death through those eyes, and it was devastating, but extraordinary that Gary, was almost one of those people.

I shook my head yes, "You've probably see worse right?" I asked.

He nodded, "You wouldn't believe the things I've seen."

"It must be hard, but I can see why you do it, I mean, watching you help Gary today, it was probably the best type of situation. You literately brought him back to life." I responded.

He looked at me in shock, "You're the first person I've met that actually gets it."

"I'm a special individual." I responded and I started to laugh, I looked up at him, and he was staring down at me.

"You really are, and Gary, he's extremely lucky to have someone like you care about him, as much as you do.

"Thanks, um, when you were in there, you didn't tell him what I said, did you?" I asked curious, I doubt he did, but you never know.

"Of course I did, it was hard for you to admit, and I doubt you would have wanted to say it again." I smiled, and blushed.

"Oh, yeah well, I, I kind of have a boyfriend, who's not, Gary, and I don't know what to do." I replied.


	14. In The Hospital

It was sort of embarrassing, he probably thought I was insane, I mean I was in love with Gary, but at the same time I was in love with Justin. I looked up at him and he was smiling. "Trust me, I know what you mean, I have a girlfriend, but I met this girl recently who has blown my mind, she gets me, and she's absolutely beautiful, I think I'm in love with her, but I don't know her that well yet." Oh my God I was started to feel insane, he was extremely hot, and sweet, ugh why couldn't I just like one guy.

"I'm Jess, by the way." I realized we had been talking for a while, and I didn't even know his name. He smiled, he had a gorgeous smile. Stop thinking about him like this Jessica, you have enough on your plate right now, and you need a guy friend. I mean I had Kent, but he was a pathetic excuse of a male, I loved him to death, but he was no help. We literately had a brother sister relationship, he was always insulting me, and I him, but if anyone was mean to mean, to the extent where they hurt me, you might want to stay away from him. I could always use guy friends though, I had about four, I mean, I had Justin (not really a friend anymore), Lucas, Robert (my friend from gym), Kent, and Dustin(a year ahead of me, and one of the sweetest friends I've ever had).

He laughed and interrupted my thoughts, "I'm Damon." Oh my God, Damon! That's why I thought he was so hot! He looked like the spitting image of Ian Somerhalder, aka Damon Salvatore. He had the same piercing blue eyes, the same gorgeous hair, the same incredible body, and the same sexy voice. He could be his twin.

"Damon, cool name, so, how old are you?"

"Oh, I'm 19, you?" he asked.

"15, where are you going to college? Are you studying to become a doctor?" I questioned

"I'm taking night classes, over at Monmouth, and yeah I am studying to become a doctor." Now that was hot. Ugh stop it! I don't like him like that! I can't!

The doctor from inside walked out and came up to me. He's conscience now, he should be out of here by tomorrow." He informed me.

"Oh, okay, thank you so much!" I replied.

"You can go in there, he wants to see you." I smiled and nodded and he walked away.

"Oh this ought to be fun," I smiled and rolled my eyes, I just noticed that he had been petting Crystal this whole time, I smiled at him. She seemed to have good taste in people. I picked up her leash, and put my bag on my shoulder, "Thanks to you!" I giggled, and he laughed. I smiled and handed him my phone, "I need your number, I'm accident prone, ha ha, but you have no clue, I've broken my right arm six times, ankle once, and collar bone once." I laughed, it was true.

He laughed and put his number in, "Text me, let me know how this whole thing works out, and keep in touch, you're a really cool girl." He smiled at me and I smiled back, I looked at him and walked away.

Gary was in room 333, so I started walking down the hallway, when I got to the room, I saw him lying on the hospital bed, with his little robe, looking helpless. I couldn't help but smile, mainly because he was still alive, but also because he was trying to get the remote, but couldn't reach.

I walked in there, and I handed it to him. He smiled at me. "Thanks, for once I can't reach something," I laughed and he had this smug grin on his face, "so I heard that you had a pretty long conversation with me, while I was, dead." Here it comes.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Maybe he would second guess saying anything else.

"I you can honestly tell me, that you have no feelings for me, that you're not in love with me, I'll shut up." He replied.

"I…I can't tell you that Gary, I can't lie to you, but I can't tell you the truth either." It was true, but I was being stupid, I mean I almost lost him, but at the same time, I was going to lose him no matter what ended up happened.


End file.
